Itachi and
by skid SD
Summary: This is a collection of stories about female/fem Itachi X several characters. Each story will last a few chapters, and they are not necessarily connected to each other. the first story will be about female Itachi x Naruto & Sasuke. However, I expect to make other stories about Shisui and the rest. Please don't read if you don't like this type of stories.
1. Naruto and Sasuke part 1

**Yes, I know this is my 3rd female Itachi fic.**

**Before you ask, no, I did not give up on "Moving on". However, I don't have as much inspiration to work with right now. Therefore, I made this one.  
**

**As you can figure out from the description, this story will have many characters in it paired with Itachi. Obviously, this is a smut fic more than a "story" XD. However, the settings will always be the ninja world even if the location or attire differs.**

**The first story will have Sasuke and Naruto with female Itachi. I changed a few things in the continuity of the canon manga so the story I want to write would happen. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Far away on the outskirts of the village hidden in the live two siblings. Both were orphaned many years ago by the attack of a giant demon fox about 16 years ago.

Even though they were victims of the attack, they were still not trusted by the majority of the village. Their clan possessed a very powerful eye that could control the demon. This made some people of the village think that clan died misusing that eye prompting people to fear the only two remaining of that clan; Uchiha Itachi and her littler brother, Uchiha Sasuke. She was only 5 years old when that happened, but she made a vow to herself that she would take care of her younger brother no matter what.

16 years have passed since that day, and the two siblings spend most of their time in the aforementioned outskirts where what remains of the uchiha district still stands.

"Ok... I think this is enough... dont you agree?"

"But I am still hungry, you" he responded as he gulped down his breakfast.

"But I dont want others to see us like... this".

"... Screw the others... All I care about is Ne-chan" he looked at her

"... Sure" The one complaining about the former's apatite smiled, and she began stroking his hair.

The smiling, and now blushing Konoichi is none other than Sasuke's older sister, Itachi. She was Sasuke's "breakfast".

She began reminiscing on the past as her brother "fed" from her. Itachi wasn't always his "nourishment". However, it all started about 3 years ago Itachi Sasuke were on a mission. It was a simple mission as all they had to do was rescue an infant, and return him to his mother which they succeeded at.

Itachi handed over the baby to his mother, and she thanked the both in return. Sasuke saw the mother holding her child to her bosom. The mother felt her child was hungry it grabbed her shirt. Both Itachi and Sasuke knew the mother needed privacy, so they went on their way.

But, this made Sasuke somewhat jealous since he never knew that motherly affection, and never will. He knew he had his older sister, but she will never be his mother no matter how grateful he was for her existence.

Nonetheless, his curiosity made him wonder how it would feel, so he looked at his sister's C cup bosom, and blushed. It wasn't out of lust, or anything malicious. It was just genuine curiosity.

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi.

Sasuke quickly turned his eye from her, and stared at the ground.

"n... nothing" replied Sasuke blushing.

She saw a tear running down Sasuke's face. He quickly ran away from his sister, so she wouldn't see him in this state, but it was too late for him.

"Wait!" she yelled, but Sasuke was long gone and out of her sight.

"Why is he crying?" thought Itachi to herself.

Before she went after her brother, she wanted to make sure the mother they both saved was ok, and sound. However, she knew the mother wasn't done yet feeding her child, so she made sure she wouldn't be noticed. She saw a small window in the ceiling, and peaked with the tip of her head. She was rest assure that both were safe, and moved on to find Sasuke.

While trying to find him, she began thinking of what she did wrong in order to make him cry. After all, Sasuke began crying when he looked at her.

"He looked at me and- wait, he didn't look at my face..." Itachi stopped herself mid thought as her trust memory reminded her that Sasuke's eyes were directed at her chest.

"But why wou-" Itachi's eyes widened because she just realized what was going on. She connected the scene she just saw with the mother to her own mother and Sasuke.

She held her hands closer to her chest as she remembered how Sasuke never had a mother unlike here even if it was short lived.

"I..."

Itachi remembered the bow she made after her parents' death and clinched her fist. The unconfident look in her eyes turned to that of determination, and she continued to search for her brother...

"Ouch!" complained Itachi snapping her back from the walk on memory lane to the current events at hand.

"S... sorry. I wasn't paying attention" Sasuke pleaded for forgiveness.

"Don't worry. Seeing you like this makes me happy" blushed Itachi giving Sasuke the signal to continue and continued to latch over Itachi's now D cup breast.

"He bites more now than usual" She thought to herself.

"And he also..." Itachi stopped her line of thought knowing where that would take her to.

Of course, she was referring to the changes that happened in Sasuke's "feeding" over the course of the 3 years both of them began this. As Sasuke grew, he became more "grabby" than usual. It started innocently enough with Sasuke sucking from one breast. Both of her breasts wouldn't produce any milk at first. She didn't intend to. All she wanted to give Sasuke the sense of having a mother, and he would hopefully get over it. However, after several months of this habit stimulating her breasts, she slowly began producing milk. Again, she didn't find it to be a problem. In fact, it made her happy now that she was a step closer to being the mother Sasuke always wanted.

Over the years, as her breasts grew, so did Sasuke. At first, he used to sit in her lap drinking from her, but now that he is too big, she would sit on a table to elevate her breasts to his mouth for ease of access as he stood infront of her.

He also stopped squeezing her breasts with both hands, and began massaging her back using one of them. Slowly but surely, he reached grabbed her rear.

On one hand, Itachi noticed this developing pattern in the second year of their "ritual". She knew what would happen if she allowed it to continue more than that. On the other hand, she didn't want to break his heart, and reject him now that he associates her with being his mother.

However, regardless of how she wanted Sasuke to feel towards her, she knew that was impossible as she too began to develop an urge to let Sasuke touch her as he pleases.

This is why she tells Sasuke to hurry up while "eating" from her, while hoping he would find it bothersome and quit on his own. This is why she is only exposing one breast to Sasuke at a time instead of both like before.

"That was tasty! Thanks Onne-chan!" smiled Sasuke as he whipped away the excess milk over his mouth.

"Great! I liked it as well" gave Itachi a fake smile as milk dripped from her breast. She whipped it out with a towel, and covered her exposed breast to be unseen by Sasuke until tomorrow the same time.

Itachi looked down on the table to see if some milk made it there until she saw something she didn't expect.

"!?" was Itachi's response to what she saw. As she lowered head to clean the milk, but she indirectly saw Sasuke's pants swollen with a full erection behind them.

"Is something wrong?" asked a confused Sasuke.

"NO! nothing at all! just a bit... dizzy" she replied.

"He doesn't know?..." she thought to herself. She thought Sasuke spent so much time training with his best friend Naruto, who also didn't have a mother, that maybe he never had the chance to be exposed to what he was "having" right now.

"listen, sis..." said Sasuke snapping Itachi out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You said you liked doing this, right?" asked Sasuke boldly.

"Um... Yes, I did! I do like it!" Itachi tried to hide how she truly felt.

"In that case, can we do this again, tonight?!" asked Sasuke eagerly.

"But... sure" She hesitated to answer, but she didn't want to turn him down.

"Thanks! I have a surprise for you!" was the last thing Sasuke told Itachi before he left for a mission with Naruto.

"Sur... prise?" she was puzzled as to what Sasuke could give her.

Itachi pondered on what Sasuke meant, but continued on with her day knowing everything will be revealed soon anyway.

**Several hours later...**

Night has arrived, and every ninja went back to their homes for a good sleep.

Itachi was at home waiting for Sasuke in the kitchen. She was wearing a sweater with a bra underneath it, and a pair a of tight pants.

"I'm back neeee-chan!" yelled Sasuke as he entered the house.

She heard Sasuke, but he wasn't even at the kitchen door yet, so Itachi began to prepare Sasuke's "meal".

Itachi sat on the table and raised her sweater over her left breast this time unlike last time. She didn't want one breast to look bigger than the other, so each time she would feed Sasuke a different breast from the last tine.

Itachi began to stimulate her nipples, so some milk would come out. That would make Sasuke's "dinner" much quicker, and both could go to bed.

*click*

Itachi heard the door knob to the kitchen turn, and milk started to drip from her left nipple.

"Well, you sure took your sweet ti-" Itachi saw the figure of a leg appearing behind the door, so she stopped and quickly covered over her left breast. She even put her hands across her now concealed chest as to hide them even more if possible. luckily for her, this figure did not see her "private" and "special" for Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" yelled Itachi in panic as she saw Sasuke with another person beside him.

"What are you mad about? As I said, I wanted to give you a present! and this is my present!" said Sasuke with a smile.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"You said that you liked doing what we do every morning, right? well, I got someone else to... help!" said Sasuke as innocently as he could.

"BUT I-" Itachi remembered what she told Sasule. She also remembered the background person with Sasuke. That person was also treated like crap as she and her brother were. That person too was blamed for the night 16 years ago as she did. That person too did not know his mother as Sasuke.

"I don't know why Sasuke invited me. He said it was a gift for my birthday. Something the two of us could share".

"I..." stuttered Itachi realizing what she has to do now.

Sasuke approached Itachi and said...

"My gift to you this night is me and... Uzumaki Naruto"

**The end.**

**Well, this turned out to be a bit longer than a thought.**


	2. Naruto and Sasuke part 2

"My gift to you is me and... Uzumaki Naruto." said Sasuke while wearing that innocent smile his sister was accustomed to see.

The only natural response Itachi could think of to counter to this casual proclamation by Sasuke was silence.

On the other hand, this silence did not compliment her mental state which went into a deep introspection of her present situation.

Thoughts such as "This is getting dangerous..." or "I need to stop this now!" circled her mind. Unfortunately for her, it was too late since other thoughts sneaked through as well ranging from "I wonder if Naruto's tongue feels different..." to "Can I take on both?".

Itachi shook her head off trying to get rid of the day dreaming trying her best to convince herself that her desires didn't matter because the outcome wont be worth it at the end.

Sadly for her, none of that mattered at the end, and she knew the futility of the situation. Itachi knew that she had to service both Naruto and Sasuke for dinner. All she could do was ask the obvious question.

"W...Why Naruto?" Itachi asked Sasuke looking in Naruto's general direction.

"Why me?" asked Naruto blushing as he saw Itachi's nipples protruding through her shirt. They were made more apparent by the wetness surrounding them to which he didn't know the reason behind them.

"Yes, you." she answered back putting her hands over her chest once she identified the looks Naruto was giving her.

"I know you said not to tell anyone, but you only said that us siblings could do this a-"

"And Naruto is like your brother... right?" Itachi cut Sasuke's answer.

"Right!" answered Sasuke smiling in delight knowing he is about share his most favorite activity with his best friend.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Huh? you didn't tell him what we... do?" asked a perplexed Itachi.

"No! I did tell him! I told him we are having dinner and your the one making it!" answered Sasuke.

Itachi sighed at Sasuke's answer in frustration.

"So where is the dinner? I only see your sister on the table, Sasuke." answered a hungry Naruto.

"You idiot! your looking at it!" pointed Sasuke at Itachi with Naruto thinking the food is behind her.

Itachi soon blushed and her body quivered a bit showing her uncertainty of what she is about to do.

_"If I say no, Sasuke will learn the truth behind what the two of us did once he begins to ask more questions. No, he will know anyway, but I can at least prolong it until I find a better time to tell him than now... But Naruto... is he really like Sasuke?" _she thought to herself.

"Well, I guess the sooner, the better" said Itachi.

"Finally, I am hungry!" both Naruto and Sasuke said as they approached Itachi.

Naruto stopped on Itachi's left side, once he saw Sasuke stopping at her right staring at Itachi's breasts as they were in his eye level since she was sitting on the table. Naruto didn't understand, but he couldn't follow suit since he too began to stare as well blushing.

Itachi lowered her head to whisper something in Naruto's ear

"Don't tell anyone, ok?"

Naruto's didn't get what she meant by that. It seemed more like a threat.

"I guess I will start then" Itachi reached to the bottom of her shirt in order to remove it.

"?!" She stopped before she could even left her shirt an inch as she felt something latching on her.

"Sasuke!?" both Naruto and Itachi yelled.

Sasuke already began sucking on Itachi's still clothed left breast.

"S.. Sorry, I am too impatient when it comes to nee chan." answered Sasuke after he detaching his mouth away from her.

"What the..." Naruto was dumbfounded at what he saw. Unlike Sasuke, he knew all women are forbidden to a ninja, being family or not. Jiraya made sure to at least teach him about that.

"'It's ok Naruto! Nee chan says it's ok!" said Sasuke with that dumb smile again inviting Naruto to try as well.

"I... I..." Naruto didn't know how to act to this invitation, but he soon began to understand what was happening including that threat Itachi gave him earlier.

He continued to stutter until Itachi put her lips over Naruto's forehead and smiled at him

"Don't worry".

Naruto calmed down a bit, but still blushing as he stared at Itachi's clothed wet nipple. He slowly approached her making a huge gulp shivering until his mouth was a few millimeters before her.

He didn't suck on it yet. He first kissed her nipple.

Making Itachi blush since there was hidden meaning behind that act unlike Sasuke's quest hunger. She shivered from this unexpected turn of events making her breasts jiggle as well which gave Naruto clearer picture of the outline surrounding her breasts.

Sasuke noticed this and too decided to kiss her nipple as well which invoked the same reaction, but it was accompanied with a vocal response as well.

"D... don't do that... it feels weird" blushed Itachi looking down on the two of them.

Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to suck on her breasts from their own sides. Naruto's member became even harder and so did Sasuke's, but unlike him, Naruto wasn't accustomed to this. He didn't want to please himself in front of Itachi like this. So, he made sure both of his hand was occupied with other parts of her body.

He put his right hand on the right side of her left breast, while putting the left hand over her rear. He then squeezed with both hands even though both she was still fully clothed.

"AH!" Itachi let out a moan surprising both Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't understand it, but her moan meant that she was happy, so he did what Naruto did. In order to differentiate himself a bit from Naruto, he also bit Itachi's nipple and pulled it towards his direction.

"UHHH!"

Itachi then felt an uncontrollable moan and a shiver down her spine as Sasuke and Naruto clutched on her upper and lower part. She wrapped both her legs and hands over Naruto and Sasuke pulling the two of them closer to her body as milk sullied her shirt where Naruto could almost see her breasts from behind her wet shirt.

"Wait!" Itachi told the two.

Both pulled their mouths away from her, but they kept a strong on her behind.

"This is getting a bit messy..." said Itachi as she took off her shirt and pants leaving only one small red clothing item on her lower side.

She stood in front of the table before Naruto and Sasuke almost fully naked with her upper part wet and shiny from all the sucking the two did and her breasts still dripping milk.

Now that the thin piece of cloth was removed, Naruto and Sasuke began licking all of her chest area, not just sucking them.

Naruto could feel himself precumming in his pants and he knew Sasuke must be doing the same. Itachi noticed the wet area in their pants, and put her hands in them to release them from their confinement.

"Nee... nee chan?!" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry... Sasuke... but..." Itachi responded.

Itachi released her hand from Naruto's shoulder and put both over Sasuke's face as he soon felt her lips on his own finally understanding how she felt about him. Finally, the he didn't need to feel guilty about every time he wanted to suck and fondle every part of her body. Although he saw her body and could memorize it by heart, he could never really know it until he touched it.

_"Thanks... Naruto" _She thanked in her mind because if it wasn't for him, she and her brother wouldn't have been liberated anymore. Her gratitude extended to the point of not minding Naruto participating with the two of them even if it was for one night.

Naruto felt somewhat happy for the two, but he was still aroused in needing of satisfaction.

Itachi wanted all of the three of them to feel satisfied this night. She held both of their shafts with each hand and began to rub them as they continued their own work. She could feel their warm percum over her hands lubricating their shafts making her rubbing fast and faster.

Sasuke wanted to make his "nee chan" feel the same, so he put he released his left hand from fondling her right breast and quickly slipped it inside of her now wet panties.

"Sa... su...ke!" Itachi moaned.

Naruto felt somewhat jealous, so he slipped his hands in their as well. What proceeded was a battle of dominance using their fingers with the battleground Itachi's insides.

Sasuke understood how Naruto, but he wanted to be the clear winner. He slightly pushed Naruto with his body to the side so his fingers would leave the battle scene. He then pushed on the relatively small table with his hard on aligned perfectly with her entrance.

He had a determined look in his eyes as he stared up to Itachi who knew what he wanted to ask her. She just smiled giving Sasuke the clearance. He moved the part of her panties that covered her entrance to the side.

"uh!" Itachi tried to control her moans as much as possible.

Naruto stood besides them not knowing what to do. Fortunately for him, Itachi didn't want him to feel unwelcomed. After all, she promised to be a good guest for the two.

She laid down on her back, while Sasuke was still in her while holding her legs open and licking her belly, but he couldn't reach her breasts in that position. Her head reached over the end of the small table. Itachi then gave Naruto a look and a welcoming gesture with her hand to come over her direction that spoke more than words. He somehow knew what she wanted him to do.

Naruto neared the opposite side of Sasuke where Itachi's head laid. She saw the tip of his shaft infront of her wet and still dripping and gave it a kiss which made Naruto's spine shiver.

"Now you see how it felt" Itachi said before she took in Naruto into her mouth, and began to thrust. She wrapped her free hands over his hips guiding them. Naruto used his own free hands to grab Itachi's still lactating breasts, and fondled them, pinching her nipples as well.

Now, it was Sasuke who felt jealous of Naruto. He already took Naruto's share away from him once, and didn't want to do it again. Fortunately, the more Naruto fondled Itachi's breasts, the more she leaked of her precious milk which ran into the middle of her belly making it look like a small while lake overflowing on the sides. Sasuke made sure to use his limited reach to drink from there.

Every time Sasuke thrusted in her, he would push her towards Naruto as he did the same pushing her towards Sasuke. It was rhythmic for the three of them.

Itachi's legs suddenly wrapped over Sasuke. Sasuke's hands didn't need to grab her legs anymore because of this. This sent the two of them that she was at her climax soon just like they are.

Naruto stopped fondling her breasts and grabbed her head from behind instead as his thrusts increased.

Sasuke used his free hands to reoccupy her breasts and he squeezed them as hard as he could.

_"Im!" _all of them thought to themselves.

"tsk!" both Naruto and Sasuke let out as both filled Itachi's innards. Her cheeks began to swallow with Naruto's load in her, and Sasuke felt his load being too much in her creating pressure over his manhood to get out of her. The two of them pulled out and covered her with their 2 remaining loads. Sasuke covered her belly, while Naruto covered her neck and face, but both were able to cover her chest together as it mingled with her still lactating state.

"Hah... hah..." panted Itachi trying to regain her breath again.

Several minutes passed by as Naruto and Sasuke tidied their pants, while she wore something temporary until she takes a bath.

"Thanks... the two of you" Itachi smiled at the two and they smiled as well.

"I guess I am not needed anymore here" said Naruto with an odd smile knowing that Sasuke and Itachi were at least happy. He was going to the door, so he can leave.

This didn't sit well with Sasuke. He really wanted to share his happiness with Naruto even if he didn't feel the same way about Itachi as he did.

"Where do you think your going, dope?" Sasuke called Naruto.

"But we're..." Naruto stopped.

"I saw how happy she was with the two of us, so we will do this again another day until I prove that she only needs me" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto and Itachi were surprised at Sasuke's response. Admiringly, even though her heart belonged to Sasuke, she did have fun with the two of them competing over her.

"Sure" Naruto smirked as well giving his answer before he left.

"_Your is finally happy... Sasuke_" thought Itachi to herself smiling before she took Sasuke with her and have a bath together.

**The end**

**next is Shisui as requested by one of you and I am honestly very excited to write about the two as well! :)**

**This chapter sums up the Naruto and Sasuke parts. The entire reason I began doing this fic was because of the feedback I got from my last fic which began as constructive. However, it soon became negative the moment to the point of bashing I put the SasuIta scene in it. I get you don't like Sasuke, but all the fics so far are smut fics anyway so chill out XD**

**Idk when I will get the next one out, but please look forward to it, and if you have some ideas about Shisui, please don't hesitate to tell me!.**


	3. Uchiha Shisui

**Well, this chapter will be about Shisui.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

"Hey, Itachi... is something wrong!" asked the Anbu leader, Shisui Uchiha

"N... Nothing!" blushed Itachi.

There was something troubling her as the two head back to the Anbu headquarters in order to report on their first mission together and change out of their Anbu clothes.

Shisui couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought it might have been because it was her first day as an Anbu. However, she was like that all day ever since she wore her outfit. Maybe she simply didn't feel comfortable working with guys, but both were already engaged, so it didn't make any sense to him. On the other hand, her blushing indicated she was embarrassed of something. She reverted to her old self when they went on their first date.

Shisui felt a bit sad because he wanted to work with her and get closer to her. After all, their engagement was arranged, and they only started dating after they got engaged. Itachi and Shisui didn't object on the news when they heard about it from their parents. They knew arranged marriage was going to be their fate one day, but they didn't know it would be with eachother.

Regardless, both have been trying their best to fall in love with each other before they tied the knot which was about a month away. Fugaku, Itachi's father, suggested Itachi joining the Anbu since she was more than qualified, and the time the two spent together would prove to their relationship. Shisui even gave her his old Anbu clothes because it would a few weeks before they make one for Itachi.

This is what Shisui was thinking about before they finally arrived at the Anbu head quarters. Both wrote their report, and changed their clothes.

When Itachi got out of the room dedicated for women, her expression changed.

"You seem more relaxed" asked Shisui.

"You have no idea. I finally got it off my chest!" smiled Itachi.

Shisui thought she talked with another girl while changing exchanging her secrets explaining the "off my chest" comment she just made. Whatever the case may be, it made him smile thinking that Itachi must have been telling that girl about how much she didn't want to be an Anbu, but was forced to. If that were the case, it's ok as Itachi will drop from the Anbu later on anyway. That would still be better than her acting weird was caused by being around Shisui.

This was the routine for the next four days. Itachi would act weird on missions with Shisui, both would report on the mission, and change their clothes.

On the fifth day, both were tasked with a mission inside of Konoha which felt like a refreshing change of events for the two.

The mission was to take place at night. Both would go to a new store that sells sweets and guard it for one night. The guy who owns it was a very rich man, and was very paranoid someone would try to sabotage his new branch in Konoha, so he spared no expense on security and asked for at least two Anbu to guard his store one night before it opens.

Itachi and Shisui accepted the mission happily since it will be an easy reminding them of their days as a Genin.

Night fell, and the two went to the new store. They didn't guard it from the outside, so the if a thief came to the store, they would catch him by surprise instead of him changing his mind on doing it another night once he sees the two Anbu.

"So, does that mean we can eat whatever we want?" asked Itachi who was still blushing and seeming somewhat uncomfortable.

"You have a sweet tooth, don't you?" giggled Shisui.

"Anyway, maybe we will ask the guy who owns this place to have some sweets as a reward." commented Itachi making Shisui laugh.

It was already one AM with the two surveilling the store, but nothing happened.

"It seems no one is coming" Shisui broke that silence.

"Really?..." Itachi said blushing.

"Yeah, it's boring. Now I want to eat some sweets from here" Shisui laughed.

"Well, since it doesn't seem anyone is coming, I want to ask you something" her blush disappeared.

"Su.. Sure" replied Shisui with upmost fear. He is now thinking she might want to break up or something. That would cause too many problems this late, and he was already starting to have feeling for her.

"Can I take this flake jacket off!?" asked Itachi and the blush soon returned with a tear in her eye expressing how uncomfortable she felt it.

"Heh?" His face became slyly not expecting that question.

"I-I mean sure! you can take it off!" he picked himself up from that situation. He thought it was ok since she wore a shirt under it.

"Finally!" said a happy Itachi.

She reached her hands behind her back to unravel the straps.

"I don't get why you wa-" Shisui was cut by the site infront of him finally understanding Itachi's "blushing" whenever they are on missions and now he is blushing instead.

When Itachi took of her flake jacket, he finally remembered the flake jacket he gave her was designed with men in mind. He forgot that while he had the bigger waste compared to her, she had the obviously bigger chest. His pants easily fit her, but the upper part of her body didn't.

She was still wearing a blue shirt, but because the flake jacket was already tight for her chest, she would remove her bra before wearing the flake jacket to give some space. He noticed her lack of bra since the shirt shaped her breasts.

_"You have no idea. I finally got it off my chest"_ remembered Shisui realizing she meant it literally.

He never saw her without her bra or even naked for that matter since they wanted to make love the day they married hopping they would have fell in love by then.

"So this is why *gulp* you were acting weird?" asked Shisui trying his best to focus on the mission.

"Well, yeah" answered Itachi before she continued.

"Isn't that obv-" stopped Itachi realizing what she was about to discuss with Shisui and the blushing returned again.

Shisui knew they couldn't keep the night going on like this, so he wanted to make light of the situation. He remembered something he used to tease her about when they were a few years younger before she was fully developed.

Shisui approached his future bride to be which made Itachi nervous.

"It's been a while since we did this..." commented Shisui as he was only a few inches away from Itachi. He looked her straight in the eye and Itachi's heart began beating out of control.

She was waiting for a kiss as she closed her eyes.

However, she quickly opened them once she felt something around her neck. It was her shirt as Shisui put a finger inside her shirt's collar from the front and pulled it to take a peak at her chest.

"See? your still sm-" blushed Shisui not being able to continue reenacting his childhood memories.

He let her shirt go and stumbled on his way back away from her falling on the ground from the unexpected surprise.

Itachi's face became even redder.

*gulp* Was Shisui's only reaction.

"S... Sorry!" pleaded Shisui as he stood up.

Itachi saw that Shisui's pants were as tight as her shirt.

"!" This gave Itachi an idea.

"Don't worry, we're engaged, so I think it's ok..." said Itachi making Shisui surprised and speechless at how understanding she was.

"But...I want... to take a peak as well" stuttered Itachi not being able to maintain eye contact with Shisui.

"Huh?!" questioned Shisui.

What followed was a silence between the two that last some seconds before Shisui unzipped his pants revealing his boxers with a bulge in them.

"Su.. Sure" he answered with a red face.

Itachi approached her soon to be husband until she was only an inch before Shisui. Shisui saw that her nipples are now erect through the shirt which made the tip of the bulge in his boxers wet and that showed as well. She put her finger inside Shisui's boxers and pulled them.

"!"

Unfortunately for her, the moment she pulled them, Shisui's shaft showed itself proudly and fully erect not confined anymore. It was so fast that she didn't have time to retrieve her finger away and it touched his tip.

She raised her finger to her face, and the thick string of precum stretched with it not disconnecting at all.

She marveled at her finger tip before she licked it. Shisui knew what that act meant and took her finger out of her mouth to replace it with his tongue as he held her closer to his body.

"mhm" was the only sound both of them made before they broke their kiss for a breath.

Shisui knew he had to wait a bit more but stroked his shaft twice just to control his desires for a bit.

"Don't do that..." said Itachi as she lowered her body to stand on both knees. She was about to continue tasting Shisui's precum starting with a small kiss to his shaft right bellow the tip which collided with her forehead leaving a string of precum on her face.

Shisui was almost to hold himself, but her licking reminded him of her love for lollipops and sweets in general.

"Wait.." said Shisu.

He took a bottle of syrup beside him on the table into his hand.

"How about some sweets as well?" he smirked looking into her eyes.

Itachi saw a thin string of liquid out of that syrup bottle running down slowly over Shisui's shaft. It was fully erect so the tip was facing upwards, and the syrup cover it like liquid chocolate on an apple.

Itachi's face was very close to Shisui's shaft, so the syrup ran down over her shirt making them wet and now, Shisui can see the color of her pink nipples and breasts' flesh covered in syrup.

He put the bottle of syrup down once he was done, and Itachi began licking slowly licking it for a few seconds before she couldn't take it and swallowed Shisui's dick fully into her mouth.

"tsk.." tried Shisui to keep himself from moaning.

Itachi too kept herself from moaning as well as she began to feel her crotch getting wet with each stroke in her mouth.

She felt his cock stiffen even more in her mouth and knew he was at his limit. However, she didn't want it to end there, so she took it out of her mouth.

"Why did you stop?!" asked a panicked Shisui thinking he didn't perform well at all.

"It's your turn now" pouted Itachi.

Shisui got the hint, and picked Itachi from the floor. He was going to take off her shirt but noticed the wet spot between her legs.

This motivated him to help her take off her pants and panties first. Itachi was surprised at this move thinking Shisui would aim for the chest first.

He helped her position hers back on the wall. She wrapped one arm over his shoulder, and Shisui wrapped one of her legs over his body with the other left on the ground to support her body standing while giving him ease of access to her.

Shisui positioned his shaft over her clit, and entered her.

Itachi contained her moans as she could fearing people would hear them outside even if it was late at night.

The first thrust made her breasts bounce in her shirt once making themselves noticeable to Shisui. He remembered to clean them with her his tongue as she did to him.

He took off her shirt freeing her breasts from their captivity and the syrup continued to drip from her breasts on her crotch and his shaft making his entrance into her smoother and created faster thrusts.

He each of her breasts in place as he started to lick them and squeeze them focusing most on her nipple even biting it from time to time. This made Itachi feel even more pleasure the more Shisui bit her nipples at once closing her breasts together.

Itachi held Shisui's head and kissed him as their tongues played while he played with her nipples and she put her one of her hands behind Shisui's back trying to push him even deeper in her.

They continued with this going back and forth increasing in speed until Shisui licked all of the syrup completely off her chest.

Shisui and Itachi couldn't take it anymore as they were about to reach their climax. Itachi wrapped both of her legs around Shisui's waist and released her hands from Shisui's back and wrapped them around his head kissing him passionately while Shisui putt both of his hand over her rear and grabbed her cheeks squeezing them as his thrusts became more violent.

They didn't say anything to each other but they knew the other was at their limit.

Itachi didn't want both of them to moan once they release so she tightened her mouth over Shisui's and her hands around he his head as well as she felt her clit tighten over his shaft and feeling the latter stiffen even more inside her until...

"MHM!... Mhm... mhm... mm"

was all that could be heard from them again as Shisui's cum dipped on the floor with his shaft still releasing in her insides overflowing it.

He was still able to do a few more thrust before he lost all power, but it was already over for the two of them.

Itachi released her grip from Shisui's head and waist lowering her legs to the ground. She leaned her back against the wall for support, and Shisui pulled out from her, but several strings of their juices combined connected his shaft to Itachi's clit.

Itachi smiled and put a hand over her belly followed by Shisui.

"I love you" proclaimed Shisui smiling.

"Me too... me too" smiled Itachi with a tear in her eyes before she gave him a kiss and they left the store to sleep somewhere comfortable.

**Then End.**

**I hope you liked it as I did writing it! If you have any suggestions for the next pairing with female Itachi, please tell me :)**


	4. Hattake Kakashi

Sorry for the delay, I was very busy recently. However, I had this idea in my mind for a while.

It was a bright in a desolate forest.

A dark haired ninja is strapped to a tree. In front of her, was another ninja, a white haired male ninja with his clothes torn.

He was somewhat tired from the battle he just had with this female ninja in front of him. He didn't believe the person in front of him sleeping and tied was the same woman who gave him this much trouble.

Several hours past and he regained some of his power waiting for her to wake up. However, he was afraid she would slip away, so he tied her up with more rope around other parts of her body. It did the job but it also resulted in other unwanted "problems".

"!?"

"So you finally woke up, Uchiha Itachi?"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, you lost. Now, you will tell me everything I need!".

He was going to use his Sharingan on her, but even though he regained some of his chakra, it was not enough to use it on someone as skilled as Itachi with the Sharingan. He knew she too was too exhausted to use her own Sharingan and her body wasn't strong enough yet. Worse yet was both of them knew the other was hopeless.

Kakashi sighed closing his eyes trying to think of another to get information out of Itachi.

"?"

Itachi felt something tighten on her chest and looked down to see ropes around her chest in a bondage like state which made them more pronounced even if the ropes were under her breasts and not going between them like in normal bondage. Regardless, this made her blush for a split second, but she also saw Kakashi's erection as she pulled her head up without making Kakashi notice. Lucky for her, he was still closing his eyes were closed thinking which made his boner go away.

When Kakashi finally opened his eyes, still without an answer to his current problem, Itachi already had answer of her own.

_"This will be for just one time, but I need to get out o here!"_

"?"

Only seconds past and Kakashi noticed something was wrong with Itachi. She was moving around blushing feeling uncomfortable. He noticed most of her movements were around her chest area. He stared more intensely at her chest to investigate.

"!"

Kakashi reacted taking two steps back. He noticed her nipples were erect showing through her cloak.

_"He fell for it!"_

Itachi was still blushing noticed Kakashi's erection and thought that it was now or never.

"Can you l... loosen the ropes please?" asked Itachi in the most polite voice she could muster.

The cloak was already tight around her chest area anyway, and the ropes didn't help with that either which he noticed when he first tied her in that area. He even had some ideas that would otherwise be considered dishonorable.

Kakashi didn't want to do loosen her up in fear she would escape as any precaution against Itachi was never in vain even if it made her uncomfortable. But, he also didn't like the feeling she was giving him, and he was afraid to lose control at any moments if this continued. Especially, now that Itachi is a criminal and the two of them were nowhere near any other soul for several miles.

"Fine..." he finally succumbed to her pressure.

"Th... thanks" she replied.

Kakashi approached Itachi and pulled out his kunai. Itachi's heart beating faster the closer his kunai became near her chest.

*swoop*

Kakashi quickly swiped his kunai but not at the ropes.

"tsk... what is this feeling?" asked Itachi as she looked down at her chest.

"What do you think your doing?!" blushed Itachi as her chest was finally loosened but not because of the ropes. The ropes were still around her breasts untouched. However, the slice Kakashi made was on the clothes between her breasts. It didn't tear the cloth, but it cut two of the buttons keeping the rope together which were located on her chest area.

When Kakashi removed the two buttons in questions, her breasts quickly bounced infront of him but not fully naked. Itachi's cleavage was fully shown while half of Itachi's large breasts were still hidden with some of her areolas spilling out over the cloak.

"If you..." she stopped herself as another scheme began to formulate in her mind.

Meanwhile, Kakashi's manhood was starting to leak showing through his pants.

"_Perfect_" thought Itachi to herself.

Kakashi's face was redder than a tomatoe reminding Itachi of when Sasuke would sometimes stumble upon her in only her her bra nad panties changing, or when Kisame first saw her naked.

"... you can touch them if you want to..."

"W..What?!" he replied not believing what he is hearing.

"Listen, I want to get out from here, but seeing someone as respected as you... 'THIS' way even pains more... don't you think so?" Itachi pointed at Kakashi's leaking boner making a tsundere like face.

"I.. I..." He didn't know what to respond, but he did admit to himself that the only way to satiate himself was through her, and she didn't mind removing the only obstacle in his way.

Kakashi gulped once or twice still thinking about her offer until he finally conceded, but he still had one question though.

"You know I am going to do more than play with them, right? I will... stain you" blushed Kakashi but he said this with a firm look in his eyes.

"What do you..." She cut herself as she realized he was going to stop his manhood leaking one way or another.

"Disgusting... but... ok..." She responded in a low hesitating voice.

As soon as Kakashi heard her say this, he slowly raised his hands to her chest. The closer he got, the weirder Itachi felt in her crotch which made her question if she wanted this as much as he did.

Kakashi didn't want to rush this. It was his first time doing such a thing he only read about in Jiraya's adult books. He didn't want to say it, but part of him wanted to see a woman tied like this and maybe enact one or two of his favorite chapters.

He put one finger inside of the cloth over each breasts right on the partially shown areola. Kakashi could feel her erect nipples touching the tip of his fingers. He then began to slowly moving that black piece of cloth to the opposite side of Itachi's cleavage until he saw the pink fully erect nipples he was feeling, followed by the now fully exposed areola, and finally he could see her breasts as they fell on their own from the lack of support and slightly bounced once sitting in place with her nipples at a 75 degree angle faced towards Kakashi.

Kakashi opened his eyes staring at them in wonder no believing he is about to touch them.

"J... just do it already..." almost whispered Itachi to herslef but made sure Kakashi would hear.

The first thing Kakashi did was both of her nipples pulling them and pushing them against eachother and Itachi's well. Itachi couldn't respond or protest this as she felt a jolt of electricity going through her entire body the moment Kakashi touched her.

His strategy was to reenact everything he read in Jiraya's book, but for that, he also needed his mouth which he never shown anyone so he removed his hands from her nipples to remove his mask.

"Why did you stop?" asked Itachi wanting more.

Kakashi removed his mask, and she could only think of beautiful his face was but she didn't want to admit it. He also unzipped his pants revealing a rather large in relation to Kakashi's size.

Now, with all the tools available, Kakashi proceeded with lowering his head to meet her chest, open his mouth and put her right breast in her mouth as he began to stroke his manhood with his other hand.

"...tsk..." Itachi tried not to moan but even though she couldn't see what is happening in Kakashi's mouth, she could feel his tongue wrestling with her nipple and his lips sucking her breast into his mouth as his teeth brushed over her flesh.

She still didn't moan but Kakshi could see her legs closing on each other. Itachi was wearing a cloak, so Kakashi's didn't know for certain what was happening down there, but he knew enough those signals meant that her crotch wanted as much attention as his cock and he knew Itachi had too much pride for that. Still, he thought of another way to satisfy both of them.

Kakashi released his grip from his cock and unbuttoned more of Itachi's cloak.

"We... we didn't agree on-" yelled Itachi.

Kakashi kissed Itachi silencing her pulling his mouth from her breast leaving a trail saliva between them and his mouth.

"Relax, I won't do that" he explained calming her down a bit.

"But..." he said as he put a kunai in her pants over her crotch and pulling it revealing her pink panties which were now wet.

"Then... what do you want to do?" said Itachi shaking but not with fear.

Kakashi then slid his manhood right under her panties between her legs making them tighten over it.

"Ah!" moaned Itachi as she couldn't bare it anymore.

Kakashi took that as a sign of approval and began to thrust with her feeling his warm precum rubbing her legs acting as lubricant with her own wetness.

Kakashi grabbed both of her breasts and began to kiss her supressing her moans from being heard. The more he trusted, the more outlined her clit became over his manhood.

That wasn't enough for Kakashi and he wanted to get the most out of this moment so he rubbed her breasts together and raised them to both of their mouth as they kissed and sucked off Itachi's nipples at the same time.

Kakashi's consistent fondling and thrusting loosened the robes enough for Itachi to escape but neither noticed that yet.

This pattern continued for some minutes until Kakashi was done with her breasts and wanted to grab her ass which he did. Without anything to support her breast anymore, they continued to bounce but not by much as she was still not moving tied to the tree.

He squeezed her behind as strongly as he could. Now that he has a better grip of her, he could thrust much easier and faster without her moving much.

_"I am not supposed to do this but this feels so..."_

Both of them though to themselves as Kakashi thrusted back and forth. The momentum increased and his grip over Itachi increased as well.

"_I am at my limit!_" thought Kakashi to himself as he suddenly slowed down until he stopped thrusting altogether a few seconds later.

Itachi felt something warm and sticky between her legs, and knew what it was.

"hh... hh.." both of them huffed as Kakashi's cock slipped out from Itachi's legs and he tried to take some rest over her chest which was something she didn't mind much. In fact, she wanted more of these moments but knew it wouldn't happen again. She wanted to pet his head and she could even feel the ropes became looser. Kakashi still didn't the ropes and Itachi remembered why she agreed to doing this in the first place.

Kakashi felt something hitting his head, but didn't know what and didn't care after the enjoyment he got.

It is now dark, and Kakashi to find himself tied to the tree he tied Itachi to with her not in sight.

"CRAP!" he yelled in frustration.

He forgot how the book Jiraya wrote ended. It ended with the protagonist being knocked over the moment the ropes were loose and tied in place of the girl.

***The End***

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this. I want to do Kisame next or Danzu unless you have other suggestions? If you would like, I might make a one shot here to "Feeding on Loneliness" :)


	5. Hoshigaki Kisame

I hope you like it :)

The government in the rain country differs drastically from the rest of the countries as it is ruled by Akatsuki, a criminal organization. The had several lairs, and several meetings. These were mostly in holographic form, so they wouldn't leave their missions or their whereabouts just to go to one place.

However, there was a second benefit. Mostly, they would hold meetings for all members but sometimes, the leader would only summon those he wished to converse with. Uninvited members to a meeting didn't even know there was a meeting in the first place unless they were told so.

Today was one of those days that would showcase the second benefit of this holographic meeting technique...

"I am sorry, can you repeat that?" asked a female voice coming from a holographic shape which was barely recognizable aside from their eye color like the other 3 in the room.

"You heard me correctly Itachi-san" said another female voice.

Itachi "... But Kisame will..." She pointed at the hologram beside her.

Kisame "Well, Konan-san I am honored, but even I have to pass since I don't know what I will do if I am left with her for one night to sleep in a one bed room".

Konan "..."

Itachi "See?"

Konan "What do you think, Pain-sama?"

Pain "There is nothing to think of. This mission is of the upmost importance, and we couldn't get two rooms for them or one with two beds. Lets not forget that we already registered them their as a couple. They will share the same bed no matter the cost."

Kisame and Itachi blushed at how casually their leader said the last sentence. Kisame, epically, took the news hard since he was talking haphazardly about not knowing what to do with Itachi if he slept with her in the same bed even if it was just literally "sleeping".

"It is final. This meeting is over!"

Several days still remained until they stay at the hotel, and Itachi didn't know what to do, so she went to the only other female in Akatsuki to seek advice. She didn't want her night with Kisame to be something that would make them act awkwardly around each other. However, she didn't want to talk with her over the hologram since it would mean would be with her.

"So you need my advice?" The blue haired Akatsuki angle asked.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated..." the raven haired Itachi replied before she continued.

"I really don-"

"Have sex with him" Konan cut Itachi astonishing the later with how casual she said that. She and Pain really do belong together as partners seeing how little they care about anything.

"Wh... what?" stumbled Itachi in her speech blushing.

"I had the same problem with Pain-sama at first, but after one night, we didn't think about each other in that way anymore" she said this as cold as possible.

"... Thanks" Itachi responded before she took her leave.

The day was nearing, and she didn't know why she was so nervous about it. Both she and Kisame slept with other people before for a mission, or pleasure, or both sometimes. However, this was different for some reason. It was like any other mission, but she never knew the guy she had sex with and often, she would kill that guy after she got what she wanted from him.

Again, this was different, and all she could do was speculate on the reason. Their relationship consisted of the two arguing all the time and seemingly not standing each other. But, she felt combatable with him even when they disagree on things.

Or maybe because she could always feel a vibe between them and when she once saw him naked by accident, she did fantasy about him from now and then as much as he did about her when he accidently over her chest. However, that vibe might as well be a one night stand thing and nothing more to it.

"I got it!" cheered Itachi as she finally of something that would help the two.

The day of the mission was only one night away, and the two of them arrived at the hotel.

Both Itachi and Kisame entered their one bed room which had a balcony.

"I am going to take a shower" said Kisame.

"W.. wait a bit" blushed Itachi.

"What is it?" he turned around.

Itachi continued to blush as she slowly walked to the balcony to lean herself over the protective rail.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Itachi after she took off her Akatsuki cloak. She was wearing under it a shirt fishnet and a pair of tight pants

Kisame followed her blushing, but not just because of her busty chest, but also because she was leaning on the protective rail with her legs which in turn her ass cheeks appear more pronounced as her panties were outlined through her tight pants.

"Now... unzip your pants" asked Itachi Kisame making him take a few steps back.

"What are you playing at?" asked a now erect Kisame.

Itachi remembered how cold Konan was with her when she asked her a few days ago.

She turned around took a deep breath before answering.

"I want you to masturbate on me" she said it with a straight face but it was very red.

Kisame gazed at her with the same face Itachi made when she talked with Konan just astonished at the way she requested such a thing.

"Listen, I know neither of us want this, which is why I think you masturbating over me once will prevent us from doing something we might regret later"

"_Might?_" thought Kisame to himself.

"So, what do you think?"

Kisame stood their staring Itachi but thinking at the offer she gave him. The more he waited, the harder his cock became, and the cold air made Itachi's nipples erect as well escaping through her fishnet. Kisame wondered if it was because of the cold or because of him.

He looked at Itachi with a straight face erect and blushing.

"Yes, sure, we will do it."

Itachi smiled when she heard that not knowing why she smiled.

"But I have two rules?" smirked Kisame.

"Rules?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok, what is it?"

"The first rule is that since I agreed to your offer, I want to play with your nipple and see your lower regions as I masturbate over you" said Kisame with the same straight face she used on him.

A chill ran over Itachi as she looked at her hard nipples knowing why Kisame requested this, but she raised her head quickly in order to retort on this request.

"What?! But that's..." she grinded her teeth not knowing what to say since she overstepped her own boundaries when she asked him to do so.

"Don't worry, I will just pull your nipples and since I unzipped my own pants, you might as well unzip yours"

"I... I...tsk" She grinded her teeth even more.

"Ok" Itachi sighed finally coming to Kisame's terms.

Kisame approached Itachi with his full erection which admittedly made her feel somewhat happy, but she didn't want to admit it.

Kisame was a bit higher than Itachi so his cock was on the same level as her belly.

"Well then?" asked Kisame eagerly with a devilish smile knowing that he put her in his own trap.

Itachi unzipped her pants revealing red panties which she also lowered slowly as she gulped while Kisame's smirk widened until she was done.

"So that's what your hiding under there, eh?" noted Kisame as he saw her clit with a small but neatly trimmed hair over it.

"Dis...gusting...Tsk... just shut up and be done with it!" said Itachi looking to her side not wanting to compliment Kisame over smarting her. 

Kisame didn't spare any time disobeying her orders and raised both of his hands to her breasts locking her nipples on each side between his thumb and index fingers. Itachi was wearing a fishnet shirt, but her nipple were already so they stood out from the holes and it was every easy for Kisame to catch both. He kept his promise and started rubbing her nipples with his aforementioned fingers.

"Ah~" moaned Itachi.

"Well well, so your enjoying it too" remarked Kisame.

"No... It's just that I..." stopped Itachi trying to think of answer.

"I mean, rubbing my nipples with this fishnet on is annoying" said Itachi as she took off her shirt as her breasts rose up with the shirt and fell down again when she removed them.

"Hm?!" Itachi reacted feeling something small, and thin on her lips.

"_Salty... tastes like..._" thought Itachi to herself as she looked down to see a transparent but still visible string of liquid crossing her belly, cleavage, lips, nose, and ending to her forehead.

"_How did it..._" thought Itachi realizing that Kisame's precum must have contacted her fishnet shirt earlier with his tip for a second or two and she didn't notice. However, that amount was enough to leave this much mess when she raised her stained shirt and dragged the precum across her body.

She pretended not to notice it since she will soon be covered in something more than just precum. However, when she looked down, and saw Kisame's manhood unattended for.

"Wait.." said Itachi.

"If your using both of your hands... then how will you..." she was about to finish her question until she realized what was Kisame's second rule he didn't mention and finally got why Kisame was smirking at the start.

Itachi extended her hands to Kisame's dick, but she didn't need to bend over since he was taller than her. She grabbed it and started to stroke Kisame. After a few strokes, she felt wet, and it started to show on her red panties which she only lowered a few centimeters.

Kisame's plan was to make Itachi know that he sees her wetness as she rubs him one meaning that she also enjoys it. He thought this to himself wanting to laugh at Itachi but he was too busy suppressing his moans.

"_So that's his plan?... well, I have my own_" Said Itachi turning that embarrassed look on her face to a smirk.

"?!" Kisame felt Itachi pulling his dick towards her body, but didn't know why.

He then saw saliva coming out of Itachi's mouth running down slowly like a small waterfall. It ran between her cleavages until it reached Kisame's tip making him feel a chill down his spine.

Her saliva acted like lube in addition to Kisame's precum which made her stork even faster. Itachi crossed her legs resisting the urge of putting Kisame in her as a somewhat steady stream from her started to come out drenching her panties thinking to herself that her plan backfired.

Indeed, he plan backfired as Kisame noticed her crotch and panties. He came to his own conclusion from this act.

He released her nipples while she continued to stroke and kissed Itachi on her lips.

"You'r too embarrassed to ask...".

"N... NO!" yelled Itachi in protest over the kiss which she enjoyed in addition to knowing Kisame being right but she still stroked him not realizing she should stop.

"Yes you do. besides..."

The moment Kisame said this, Itachi felt his load over her stomach running down until it reached her opening completely covering it sliding under it dripping onto her already wet panties.

"This is just my first load" smirked Kisame before he grabbed by her hands knowing he wanted to get her into the bed with him. She could have fought him but she didn't. She could have yelled or screamed but she chose to remain silent knowing there was no coming back from this but not because of what she did. It was because she was finally ok with admitting that at least for this night, she wanted Kisame and he wanted her as well.

Itachi leaned again but this time on the side of the bed on her knees. Kisame sat on his knees behind her, and removed her panties and pants revealing her clit which was already lubricated with his precum and her wetness from before.

Itachi smiled and giggled a bit.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You know... we should do this more often." she responded prompting Kisame to blush but not because she was naked infront of him.

"Sure" answered Kisame smiling.

He then positioned his manhood over her woomenhood and grabbed both of her ass cheeks for support. Itachi felt him and grabbed the bed sheets she leaning on.

"AH~" moaned Itachi as Kisame entered his cock in her slowly before he started to thrust slowly. Kisame was a big and Itachi felt it with every thrust he gave her.

"AH.. MORE!" She yelled as Kisame put a hand over her back pushing Itach even deeper into the bed.

After a few minutes, Itachi arched her back using her hands on the bed as support. This gesture let Kisame know that she was trying to push his penis inside her as much as possible, but he knew of another way.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's hands from the back and pulled her towards him with his face still facing her back thrusting even harder because now he is pushing in while pulling her at the same time making even a tougher lock.

"AH.. DE... DEEPER!"

Since Kisame was her only support with his hands, he stood up and raised her with him but still in that position facing her back. He was also taller than her which meant her entrance wasn't on the same level as his cock. With normal men, his dick would slid out of her, but this was Kisame who's cock was strong enough to raise her a few centimeters above the ground acting as support still grabbing her hands facing her back.

"YOUR... AMA...ZING.. AH~" said Itachi approaching her climax soon.

Kisame realized this was about to end for the two of them but he still wanted to play with her breasts, so he flipped her over with his cock still inside and put her on the bed finally meeting her face to face still thrusting in her.

"SO... AH~... THAT'S HOW... YOU ... LOOK... WHEN YOU AH! AH~" Kisame pushed beyond his limit thrusting so she wouldn't continue that sentence.

Itachi wrapped her legs and hands around him wanting to pull him towards her. She saw how he stared are her breasts, but knew he wouldn't have much fun with them moving around up and down, back and forth like this, so she left her hands from him and grabbed her breasts pushing them together.

"GO...AH...EAD... PLEA.Z... ZZ.. AH~" begged him Itachi.

Kisame spared expense as he buried his face and teach in her breasts biting her nipples as lightly as he could with sharp teeth without hurting her.

"TSK! AH!" yelled Itachi as she felt the pain from Kisame teeth but she didn't mind it. Infact, she enjoyed every bite he gave her.

Itachi wrapped her hands around Kisame's head pushing him deeper in her bosom.

"EAT!" she moaned.

Kisame thrusted harder and faster as Itachi became even tighter even using her nail to dig into his hair with one arm and his back with the other while Kisame's grasp over Itachi's chest tightened as well to the point where it began to hurt. However, neither cared about this harm to the other because they knew it was a sign that it was ending.

"AH1 AH AAAH!" She moaned and both came at the same time filling her with all his load, but he knew it was too much for her so he took it out still shooting a few strings of cum over her stomach, and breasts even reaching her face and hair.

Kisame huffed as he collapsed on the right while she closed her legs slowly causing her pain and pleasure. Both went to sleep to tired talking to even talk to each other.

A week later, both went back to report to pain but they over slept and the mission was ruined that night.

**THE END**

Well, I hope you liked this :)

I did this as a suggestion from clary2306.

Next time, I will try to do another suggestion by i who said i should do a story where Itachi is dominated by someone like Danzo or evil Sasuke or anyone else that comes to your mind. I don't know when I will write it, but this is it for now :)


	6. Uzumaki Naruto

**Sorry for the delay. Obviously, writing stories is something we all do for fun, and we change our minds about what we want to write about in time. For example, last chapter, I was going to do a chapter of Itachi being dominated, but I couldn't unfortunately, understand what it means to be dominated, so I couldn't write about it. **

**However, looking back at some of the feedback, I was given a suggestion that the next one should be about Itachi and Naruto, and without shadow clones. **

**Anyway, without any more delay, I hope you enjoy this :)**

"AH!"

Those were the sounds made by a couple Naruto heard in the apartment next to him making him feel both uncomfortable and aroused at the same time.

He felt uncomfortable for obvious reasons, but aroused because it reminded him of his own endeavor with the sister of his best friend, even if neither of them moaned back then like the two whom are giving Naruto trouble sleeping right now. This gave him even more opportunity to think of what happened with Itachi back then.

This all started about 5 months ago when Naruto was on a mission on his own in a city he visited many times with his perverted master, Jiraya, who would always visit a brothel making his student wait outside on his own. Naruto didn't mind much since he always thought he would get a girlfriend, and she would satisfy his needs instead of paying for it.

This time in the city was different though, as Naruto finally decided to try the place for himself instead of hearing stories from his master about it, and how Naruto still didnt get a girlfriend as he always fantasized. While he was a bit young for the place, his body seemed much older than his actual age. The only problem to him was that he didnt have enough money, but he didn't know that yet.

Once Naruto entered the brothel, he immediately paid the person running the place telling him what he wanted in return. He requested a girl to do to him what his money can bring him which was just a simple handjob to Naruto's disappointment. Still, after much thought on the matter, Naruto didn't care. He already went the trouble to go to this city, and he just wanted to try it, or at least something similar to it. He thought that it might be good to start with something simple and next time, he would have enough money for the more luxurious services offered by this establishment. Moreover, he was at least able to get the girl to wear a specific costume he asked for, so it won't be a complete waste.

Naruto was accompanied to a room, he sat on a chair waiting for a short while before he heard a knock on the door telling the person to enter all the while blushing because it's his first time.

However, Naruto didn't expect the person who entered to be somebody he already knows. More specifically, it was Uchiha Itachi in a bunny suit which was composed of a strapless red corset, black stockings, white bunny ears on her head, white wristcuffs on both her wrists, and a red bowtie over her beck.

Naruto and Itachi didn't know if their minds were playing tricks on them or not, but at least Itachi tried to make of the situation.

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?!" asked Naruto blushing.

Itachi explained that she was on an undercover "A" rank Anbu mission to stop a very dangerous person who was a frequent customer to this specific brothel. Jiraya heard about this and asked the manager in charge of the brothel to put Itachi there as an undercover agent. The manager agreed on the condition that she has to put out like the rest of women who worked there regardless of who the customer is since he didn't want anyone to know that he had an Anbu working undercover in his place.

Itachi agreed to these conditions, but she didn't expect her first job working in this place would be to pleasure somebody she already knew. It was a struck of luck and nothing else.

"Sorry, I didn't know" Naruto apologized for his ignorance very disappointed that he wont get what he wanted.

"I will just get out of your way then" said Naruto standing up from the chair heading the door.

"Wait!" said Itachi.

"What?" he replied.

"Didn't you hear what I said? The manager of this places some conditions. If you get out of here without any service, he will kick me out of here. You also can't tell lie to him that I gave you service, since it's too risky and this guy already doesn't trust me" she calmly explained.

"But that means..."

"Yeah... I know..." she blushed but still having a serious look on her face.

Naruto made a noticeable *gulp* sound before he went to the chair expecting her to do what he paid for.

She approached him and sat on knees infront of him. Right here, Naruto was finally able to admire her choice of clothing. He didn't understand how the cups on her strapless corset could hold her huge breasts which where overflowing from the sides of the cups.

While he was admiring the craftsmanship on her attire, he felt his pants being unzipped revealing an erection caused by her cleavage. Itachi too admired the size of Naruto's cock even causing her to blush.

However, Itachi didn't waste anytime, and started stroking him with her right hand since Naruto's precum was enough as lube. She continued stroking him for several minutes surprising her at his resilience until he finally reached his limit.

"Itachi... I'm..." Naruto finally ejaculated with his cum fully covering her right hand that she used to stroke him with. However, it didn't end there as Naruto shot two more strings of cum; the first covered part of her face as a thick string of cum ran over her forehead, her right eye forcing her to close it, right cheek, and finally, her mouth; while the second string of semen settled in between her tightly imprisoned cleavage like a small pond of water after a heavy night of rain.

"This much?!" Itachi thought to herself.

Naruto didn't know what to say but Itachi looked at his face, and noticed that Naruto was suffering from afterglow as a result from the orgasm she just gave him. The thought of her being the originator of this orgasm gave her this warm feeling inside which she never had before attributing it to the romantic idea of her being his first. But, she also felt happy herself for satisfying Naruto.

After Naruto cleaned himself with the included whips, he thanked Itachi only to apologize to her saying "This isn't how I imagined it would be if it was you. I thought it would be at least in a bathing house" smiling before he left not wanting to continue this conversation because of how embarrassed he was even if he feels satisfied right now.

Once he left, Itachi thought of his words to her, and she realized that Naruto's words meant that he was having fantasies about her; maybe not just her, but she was part of this fantasy nonetheless.

Back to the current time, 5 months later, Naruto continued his sleeping once the moans from the room beside him finally stopped.

However, in the forest near Konoha, there were other 2 indivisibles doing their own thing.

*SPURT*

"S-s-sorry, your pants are dirty now because of me" apologized the nameless Konoha shinobi to the female Anbu infront of him. He was standing suppoting his back on the trunk of a tree behind him as she also stood infront of him with her back laid on him with his manhood in her hand, between her thighs caressing her covered crotch stained by his load. She was weaning standard Anbu cloth while he was wearing standard Chunin clothes. His pants were unzipped while hers' were not. As an Anbu, her breast plate was on the ground with her shirt lifted up; but her bra, while untidy, was still on.

"N-no, don't worry. It's not the first time" said Uchiha Itachi in response.

Ever since that incident with Naruto when she was undercover, she felt somewhat guilty to the point that every relationship she had in those 5 months, she couldn't bring herself to put out beyond a handjob. At best, she allowed the guys she went with to fondle her breasts as long as they are covered while they were masturbated by her. She even went as far as to not let anyone know that she is even dating anyone having her dates and intimate encounters done in secret as if she was ashamed of herself.

This led the guys she went out with to leave her quickly not understanding why she wanted their relationship to be secret, and not wanting more than just a quick handy everytime. This was the same for the current guy she was going out with who would leave her that same day as well.

Though, the reason she acted this way was because she didn't want Naruto to know that she started dating because it felt like she was cheating on him. She knew what they did back then was just a legal business transaction between two consenting parties, but his words stuck in her mind.

"This isn't how I imagined it would be if it was you".

She thought to herself that Naruto went to that brothel in secret not wanting anyone to know since that place is far from Konoha and whoever he lost his virginity to, which he didn't, would be someone he most likely wouldn't meet again, and someone he never knew causing no emotional attachment. However, even if it was just a handjob, it was Naruto's first experience with a woman, and she made him feel sorry for it even apologizing as if he was an inconvenience. Since she had to tell Naruto the nature of her mission back then, she couldn't pretend that she was enjoying the handjob like the rest of the women who worked there not even giving Naruto to prove himself as a man to her. It made her feel guilty, and unsatisfied because of how awkward that situation was. Everytime she went out with someone, she felt like she owed Naruto something and couldn't get him out of her mind.

After the nameless Chunin dumped her, Itachi decided to finally do something about it, so she could continue on with her life.

However, Itachi wasn't the only one suffering. Naruto had it somehow worse even if he is the one who got the better end of the deal 5 months ago, but that is far from the truth. He didn't want to get a girlfriend, and everytime he goes to that same brothel, he backs out and returns home before even entering it. Even though it was just a handjob, Naruto developed some attachment to Itachi since he already knew her. It wasn't just with a random stranger, and he felt somewhat inept for not being able to satisfy her. It wasn't love since he never even dreamt of dating her or anything, but he felt like it was unfinished business with her.

The very next day, Naruto went back home after a long day, and found a note on his door telling him to meet the person who wrote the note in the bathing house in a few hours. Naruto went there thinking it was Sasuke, Kakashi, or maybe Shikamaru who wanted to relax and have some bonding time.

"Though, why now this late? No one would be in the bathhouse at this hour" He thought to himself but he had a long day, so he didn't want to question an offer of some relaxing fun with his friends.

It didn't take him that much time to arrive to the hotspring and get undressed. While doing so, he noticed a basket on the shelf filled with Anbu like clothing with a breast plate that was a bit large. It didn't matter, he don't have friend from Anbu, so why would they send him an invite? He thought the guy who was in there hid his clothing somewhere he couldn't see.

"So who invited me?" said Naruto as he entered the bathhouse smiling covered with only a towel over his waist.

"I did, Naruto-Kun" said a figure in the fog with a feminine and familiar voice.

"That voice. your..." Naruto instantly recognized that voice.

The figure revealed itself confirming Naruto's suspicions. Itachi was wearing the same towel Naruto was wearing but it was wrapped over her chest instead of her waist, and her hair was tied up so it wouldn't interrupt her.

It didn't take Naruto much time to understand why she was there remembering what he told her about wanting his first time with her in a bathing house, so he just went straight to the point.

"Why?" asked Naruto blushing, but firmly.

She was also straight to the point, and didn't waste time.

"But first, let make this clear. This is going to be a one time thing, so we could move on with our lives" said Itachi as she approached Naruto.

"Why? is this another mission?" he asked her.

"No, ever since our last meeting, I..." Itachi continued explaining what she did in those 5 months.

"So this is pity sex?" shrugged Naruto.

"No, if this was like that, I would have done this sooner, and I would have done it with others" answered as calmly as she could.

"Then what is it?"

"This is... me trying to move on"

Naruto was in shock because that was how he felt in the past 5 months. He couldn't move on beyond that encounter. He needed it as much as she did.

"O... ok" Naruto let a silent agreement to the terms awaiting orders on what to do next.

Itachi took him by his hand, and lead him to a small chair that people sit on to either wash their hair or for washing eachother's back.

She positioned herself infront of him kneeling as she took off Naruto's towel, and lightly grabbed his now erected manhood in the same hand she did last time.

"This is how we ended it last time... how would you like to proceed from here?" blushed Itachi for the first time since their conversation started

Naruto took a huge gulp.

"So I can do whatever I want?" asked Naruto understanding that she is trying to fulfill his fantasy about her.

"Yes" Itachi answered as her heart rate increased. It's been some time, and this time, she is willing to go all out.

The first thing Naruto did was make this a bit more comfortable.

"Sit on my lap" he ordered her, and she followed with her crotch rubbing against his with both of them already wet.

Naruto followed this by raising his hands towards her so he could remove the towel revealing her large cupped breasts making him understand who the large breast plate belonged to.

Her nipples were right infront of his mouth, so he wanted to try their taste giving her left breast a small lick giving Itachi a small chill down her spine. Once his taste buds liked the taste of her nipples, he decided to go in for the full attack on her nipple with his mouth, and engulf as much as he can of her mammary inside his mouth wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him as much as closely as possible while burring his face as deeply as much inside her breast.

"As I thought..." thought Itachi to herself.

"Next, he will fondle both of my bo-...AH!" her thoughts were shortly lived as she let out a loud moan once she felt Naruto's manhood inside her without any notice from him causing her to wrap both of her legs around Naruto's waist and arms around his head.

"Your... tsk.. full of surprises...tsk" Itachi responded to Naruto's sudden attack resisting the urge to moan.

Naruto didn't even answer opting to begin thrusting inside her with her teat inside his mouth and her hands firmly grabbing her ass cheeks, but it didn't cause her to moan the same way Naruto predicted. It's been so long since she was penetrated, so Naruto's sudden intrusion into her caught her off guard. Now, she is more accustomed to it. Her moans were more like breathing with each time he thrusted inside her. Though, she did look satisfied and enjoying it as much as he did which was enough for him.

Itachi felt Naruto tense up inside her walls, and his increasing fast movements gave her the indication that he was about to finish.

Naruto finally took his face, and mouth off her now bruised breast, and looked her in the eyes singling what he wanted to do.

She continued to breath heavily, but smiled and lowered her head in order to kiss him, but she wouldn't reach his mouth in time.

"AH! AH! UH!" Itachi moaned as load as she could because Naruto suddenly came inside her clinching on him yet again to her body with her arms and legs.

As she held onto his body with all her strength, and he did too to her ass, Naruto smirked and stood up with her entrance still chained to his cock and covered in his semen. This sudden move pushed his cock even deeper inside her pushing his cum outside of her vagina dripping on the floor.

"p... least ah stop... ah moving so much" she begged him.

Naruto lowered her from his embrace, and let her stand on her own.

"Sur, but it's time for us to take a bath, don't you think?"

"Huh?! what do you mean?!" Itachi asked fearing Naruto's devilish smirk as he took her by her hand and led her to the pool in the bathing house while she walked with her legs crossed covered with Naruto's cum still dripping from her.

"He is still hard?" thought Itachi to herself seeing Naruto's manhood still fully erect.

Bother of them went into the pool, and Itachi bent herself over the ledge since Naruto told her to with most of their lower body under water and Itachi spread her towel over the ledge so it would be more comfortable to her when she bent over.

"What a view" Naruto thought to himself before bending over her with his manhood yet again caressing her entrance. and began kissing her back, and fondling her breasts for a few seconds before he noticed her hair and untied it laying it over her back confusing for the reason behind the action. Finally, he stood up and groped her ass as firmly as he could. When she felt his hands over her behind, she knew Naruto was going to insert himself again in her.

"Can you at le- AH!" Itachi's moaned even louder than last time since now Naruto's aim was her other hole.

"So... Ah tsk~" she couldn't even produce normal sentences. However, she meant to say "So this is why you brought me here?" but it didn't matter now. She even clenched her fists onto the towel under her because of the pain and pleasure she felt at the same time. Anal sex wasn't something she ever did, and the moans Naruto heard from her relayed that fact to him clearly making him happy. At least the two of them are experiencing something together for the first time.

With every thrust, the water splashed around them, and Naruto went deeper into her each time.

Naruto was again about to reach his limit, and Itachi felt it.

"Not AH! Inside Ah!" Itachi begged him, and Naruto was merciful, so before he could ejaculate in her, he took himself out of her.

*spurt*

He emptied his load on her back, which reached her hair.

"So that is why he untied my hair?" thought Itachi to herself exhausted.

Naruto was going for a third load on her chest as well but he was exhausted and sat on the ledge besides her and helped her sit up straight.

"So this is your fantasy?" Itachi asked Naruto

"No" Naruto replied before Itachi could feel her lips pressed against his surprising Itachi.

"Now my fantasy about you is complete" blushed Naruto causing Itachi to blush as well.

The two of them looked at the sky before Itachi broke the silence.

"Thanks? I understand why I did this" said Itachi smiling at the sky.

"Huh? shouldn't I be thanking you?" asked a confused Naruto.

"On the contrary. I understand you still think I did this out of pity, but that is far away from the truth..." Itachi stopped and laid on her back with her legs still in the water making Naruto do the same before she continued her speech.

"Naruto-Kun, your only a few years younger than, but I can already see the generational gap between us".

"What do you mean?"

"When I lost my virginity, it was because of a mission and not because I did it with the person I wanted to do it with. While it was consensual between us, I wasn't happy at all afterwards."

"..."

"That is why I finally decided to have sex with you. I might no have sex with you again, but you are at the age now where you will be asked to do such things with people you don't know in order to complete a mission. That is why I wanted you to at least have your first time being something of your choosing and not because of a mission as with my own story".

Naruto gazed into Itachi's serene face as she looked at the sky. She seemed to be finally at peace with herself. She seemed to be proud of what she did with Naruto making Naruto feel as proud as well.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes before they took a normal real bath this time, and changed into their clothing. They both went their separate ways, but the two of them were done with the other. Itachi didn't feel shame anymore with dating other people, and Naruto could finally start perusing romance on his own. While they have not become lovers, they still hold a special place in eachother's heart; something Shinobi wish they could have with others.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions, please PM me, I will take them into consideration.**


End file.
